You Promised
by Cherish The Hedgehog13
Summary: I never thought I would see the day where I watched someone I love die, and I couldn't do anything about it. I always thought I could find a way, no matter the costs. But when I couldn't, it was a feeling I couldn't even begin to describe...All the mixed feelings of guilt, rage, helplessness, and grief...It was enough to make Satan himself go crazy.


**I haven't updated on this thing in a very long time. And for that, I apologize. Living with the people I live with and trying to do this is very hard. More stories will come in the near future though, until then, enjoy this short little PewDieCry :)**

* * *

I never thought I would see the day where I had to watch someone I love die, and I couldn't do anything about it. I told myself I would always find a way, no matter what the costs were. I always thought I would be able to find a way. To always be there when they needed me the most, and to save them from their biggest fears. But when I couldn't, it was a feeling that I can't even begin to describe. All the mixed feelings of guilt, rage, grief, and helplessness..It was enough to make Satan himself go crazy.

I remember struggling against the far stronger hands that held me down while I watched them kill the man I love. Oh, how I tried. I fought so desperately, but got nowhere. I remember his screaming, and their amused laughter...

I will never forget how hard it was for the dull and rusty knife to pierce his chest and slice through his heart. I'll never forget his choked scream, or his eyes begging me to help while his life slowly poured from his chest. I remember it all. Their haunting laughter, and how frozen I felt when they finally let me go and ran off._  
_

My footsteps were loud as I approached my love, my breath puffing out in small clouds from the cold..

I fell to my knees next to him, shaking and tears streaming down my face. I couldn't wrap my head around what I just witnessed. He was trying so hard to force his breath out. _To stay alive. _He looked at me, his eyes begging me to _make the pain stop_. I will never forget how scared he looked. He weakly sat up, and pressed his cold blood-soaked lips against mine.

"I..I love you Cry. Don't worry about it...it's just a sc-scratch...Everything is..g-gonna be..okay..."

It's snowing.

It's so cold.

Everyone had their faces tucked in the necks of their scarves and coats, shielding their noses and mouths from the brittle snowflakes falling from the dark sky.

I was alone...

I was by myself to hold the bloodied corpse of my lover in the snow. He was so cold, so pale, so...dead. My lips burned from the last kiss that he gave me.

The kiss that killed him...

I could taste his blood. It's so salty and sweet. It was the one thing that held him together, that had _kept him alive. _The thing that made him who he was...It was everywhere. It stained the snow a dark crimson, his sweet essence of life just pouring out for the world to take.

**The world took him from me.**

His hand is so cold when I touch it. It's so cold that it burns, and makes me wince. The hand that used to always be intertwined with mine. The hand that always brought me to my feet when I was weak.

The hand that wore the ring of our soon-to-be marriage...

The ring that once shone so brilliantly, is now muddied with his sweet blood. The ring that was a symbol of our love.

_So bright and pure..._

The snowflakes continued to fall, and they glimmered ever so slightly against his pale, bloodied skin. The skin that used to be so full of color and warmth...

His eyes that were once the color of the bright sky...the eyes that used to be so alive with love and _passion... _Now so cold and empty.

Empty...Like my heart.

All those years we spent together...all those promises we made...

_"Forever and always. No matter what! I promise..."_

_"I will always be by your side, you will never be alone again. I promise."_

_"I love you..."_

All the promises we made...All our hopes and dreams...All laid in a bloody mess in my shaking arms.

My trembling, numb arms...

The world took him from me...Made him suffer with the pain he didn't deserve. The world took away the piece of happiness I ever had.

The world took him from me...**and they were going to pay.**


End file.
